


too pretty to eat, delicious enough to devour

by OldBeginningNewEnding



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has a hemipenis, First Time, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), PWP, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), we're just here for a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBeginningNewEnding/pseuds/OldBeginningNewEnding
Summary: "He'd found the poor thing after he’d been shipwrecked and marooned on these monster-infested lands. Any sane human would have screamed at the sight of the Naga, even when Crowley had done little but check the unmoving figure for signs of life, but when those sea-storm eyes opened, Crowley found no fear at his monstrous form—only a desperate plea for help.Crowley inwardly cursed. The season of storms were upon them and this island was no safe place for a defenseless omega, much less an omega signaling to every alpha with a hungry knot that he was ripe in pre-heat."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 507





	too pretty to eat, delicious enough to devour

**Author's Note:**

> Written because a friend asked me to write Naga!Crowley porn with an omega Aziraphale shipwrecked and washed up on his shores and you know what, I'm cool with that. Of note, there is an amazing fic with a very similar premise to the request, "The Involuntary Liberation of Aziraphale of Hellas" and I do not intend at all to imitate it or claim the themes as my own. I just wanted to write porn.

Crowley paused as he entered the nest, his nostrils flaring at the tantalizing, sweet scent of the omega inside. Heat churned at the pit of his belly at the thought of the lovely, soft thing in his keep and he had to swallow to keep his mouth from watering at the memory of the pretty omega washed up on the shores of his domain, seawater clinging to his pampered form.

He'd found the poor thing after he’d been shipwrecked and marooned on these monster-infested lands. Any sane human would have screamed at the sight of the Naga, even when Crowley had done little but check the unmoving figure for signs of life, but when those sea-storm eyes opened, Crowley found no fear at his monstrous form—only a desperate plea for help.

Crowley inwardly cursed. The season of storms were upon them and this island was no safe place for a defenseless omega, much less an omega signaling to every alpha with a hungry knot that he was ripe in pre-heat.

Crowley may be a monster—but he wasn’t _cruel_. He took the omega in, back to his nest, to his den, to his _bed_ , where the omega slowly recovered his strength. It had been a slow process in the beginning, but after some food and water, he regained his spirits.

And Aziraphale—Aziraphale was so very _grateful._ The sweetling was understandably shy at first, but bloomed like a flower at Crowley’s company, always so eager to share a story, a memory, a dream he had. He didn’t seem to mind the Naga, despite the tales other humans have told of Crowley’s kind, and instead marveled at him. Every once in a while, Crowley would catch the omega gazing at him with a small, quiet smile on his face. When he questioned the omega, he’d merely look up at him with those bright, warm eyes. Crowley immediately tamped down the flutters behind his ribs when he did that.

Crowley, against himself, felt responsible for the foolish thing and had warned Aziraphale against trusting the other creatures of this isle. Even now, Crowley had once or twice threatened Aziraphale to be on his guard, even against himself—but the omega only laughed, relaying that any creature kind enough to take him and nurse him back to health surely would be no threat.

Crowley grimaced at that, keeping the thought, _Yes, sweet one, but only because you’re so very pretty, too pretty to eat,_ to himself.

And truly, Crowley had no intentions of harming the omega. He was delightful company, after all. His soft, lovely voice filled the emptiness of Crowley’s nest where only his solitude once echoed back at him. He spent days lounging among the soft mosses of Crowley’s den or trailing alongside him when Crowley hunted for them, gathering fruits and other vegetations to sate his appetite.

His _growing_ appetite.

His heat was fast-approaching and therein laid Crowley’s problems: the Naga could taste it in the air, the clean, alluring scent of an unmated omega at the back of his tongue, see it in the way Aziraphale grew sluggish and slow, and almost seemed to demand physical touch to calm him, how his temperature spiked as he laid amongst Crowley’s coils as he recited him a tale from memory, how he arranged himself in his sleep, Crowley’s smooth scales between his thighs, unconsciously rubbing his glistening cunt against him.

Crowley pretended not to take notice, pretended cold morning dips into the river at the dead of night were normal routine and not just to keep himself from wrapping the omega against himself and sinking his fangs and cocks into him.

But Crowley _wouldn’t_. The foolish, _pretty_ thing _liked_ him. And thus far, the he’d been the only being that had shown and reciprocated his kindness.

Crowley wasn’t sure how long their little arrangement was going to last—surely, the omega would be better suited to be with other humans— but he’d be damned if he screwed up the first good thing to come washing upon his shores.

* * *

Crowley slithered his way to the den, the scent of _unmated_ omega stronger now—pure pheromones and the aroma of sweet slick cloying in the back of his throat. He’ll need another cold bath in the river after this, but right now, his omega—no, _no_ not _his_ —was in need of food, water—

 _—_ and a good old-fashioned _fucking—_

Crowley hissed, about ready to claws his own hair out. This wouldn’t do. He needed to get out, guard the entrance of their— _his—_ nest in case any alphas came wandering by, allured by Aziraphale’s scent. Still…he had to make sure the omega was all right. Just. Checking up on him, that’s all.

Crowley stopped by the entryway, finding the quivering form of the omega within his bed, pitiful whines and whimpers slipping past those pouty lips and eventually—

The call of his name.

 _”C-Crowley..”_ There was a gasp and another heated cry. _“Please…”_ The moan reverberated throughout the room and a flash of fire ran down the Naga’s spine. He dropped the fruits and the pouches of water and made his way to the omega, breath caught in his throat with panic and lust.

_He could be in pain, he could be suffering, this is no time to dwell on wanting to **fuck** him like the **beast you are** —_

Instead of the worst of his fears, what he found was the omega, naked in his bedding, flushed and radiating heat and hormones as those chubby fingers worked between his thick thighs. Crowley gazed at the delicious feast he made, feeling his fangs lengthen and his cocks harden at the sight.

There was another tortured cry, accompanied by a gush of slick and tense tremors as _heat_ enraptured his omega.

Feeling the presence of another watching over him, Aziraphale twisted around, fingers shamelessly rubbing at his clit while the other hand worked to fill his messy cunt. His eyes locked with Crowley’s, clouded with desperation, but what fell from that sweet, sweet mouth was not “ _Alpha.”_

It was _“Crowley.”_

Crowley was upon him in an instant, arm pinning him down and wedging his lengthy body between his legs. Aziraphale whined, another gush of slick dribbling from between those pink lips and Crowley snarled. “You’re a foolish little omega, you know that?” He coiled around him, ensnaring him and keeping him in place. Even then, the desperate thing did little more than whimper and spread his legs further, inviting Crowley to sink into him and fill that aching emptiness in a way that only a real alpha could. “Tempting me, then? _Shamelesssss_.” He captured the omega’s mouth in a claiming kiss, moaning at the sweet, heady taste. It was intoxicating, more potent than any venom his fangs could ever produce.

Moving away and chuckling as Aziraphale chased after his mouth, Crowley nipped and suckled at the fair, fair, flesh of his omega’s neck, unmarked and unknowingly tantalizing him for weeks—a constant reminder that this omega traipsed about without _his_ mark to properly claim him.

That needed to be rectified.

The scream that pierced through the muted gasps and panting could have been mistaken for pain as Crowley sank his fangs deep into the omega’s flesh. It could have, had it not been for the squirt of slick against Crowley’s belly and the look of absolute ecstasy on his omega’s face as he tremored through another, weaker orgasm, when Crowley drew away and licked the streaks of blood dry.

Crowley nuzzled the mark, feeling Aziraphale’s fever reside almost immediately at having been claimed. The omega beneath him took gulp after gulp of air before his heartrate began to slow, looking up at Crowley with gratitude, affection—and yes, even _love_.

Then Crowley was being pulled into another kiss, sweet and slow as his omega wrapped his legs around his waist, and something terribly warm and wonderful ballooned in his chest.

Drawing back once more, he stuttered out a moan at the electric sensation of pleasure; he looked down to find his omega teasing the heads of his hemipenis, dainty, pampered little hands, stroking them lovingly while looking up at Crowley with adoration.

 _“Please,”_ he whined once more, lifting his hips as more slick dripped down to the mossy bed. And if that wasn’t enough to send Crowley reeling into cardiac arrest, he nearly had a stroke at the sweet, sobbing request: _“I want them both, please...”_

“Oh, you _spoiled_ little thing,” Crowley growled before nudging the leaking tip of the first cock against the slippery entrance.

Aziraphale half-cried, half-squealed in anticipation, canting his hips to slip the head inside. Crowley wanted to go slow—he did, two cocks inside the virgin hole would be far too much for any human to handle, but the moment the impatient, _reckless_ thing pushed against him to let the first cock slip into that _tight_ , incredible heat, he was gone.

With a roar, he surged forward, coils tightening around his omega to keep him in place as he set a brutal, punishing rhythm, rocking, thrusting, and slamming into his hot, wet, cunt. Aziraphale shrieked and cried and Crowley would have definitely given pause due to that had Aziraphale not been screaming out, _“Oh—yes, yes please! Oh, more, more Crowley, more!”_

 _Greedy, greedy omega_ , Crowley thought, lovingly, lustfully, and with that, slipped in the second cock.

The resounding scream was burned into Crowley’s memory as Aziraphale’s pussy tightened around him, cumming again after being stuffed so full he could hardly move. But Crowley wasn’t done. Not by a longshot.

Unrelenting, he fucked into the whimpering omega, watching the shiny pussylips stretched tight around his cocks, greedily milking him for his cum and knot. And his omega—his lovely, foolish little omega, looked lost in pleasure, barely able to form words as Crowley thumbed his clit as reward and punishment for tempting him so.

He looked debauched, utterly ruined, and after cumming spectacularly from two cocks within him, Crowley was sure he’d be ruined from any future mates.

Oh yes, Crowley would make sure of that.

He made a loud, keening noise, and Aziraphale was cumming again, tightening impossibly around him and Crowley let out a roar, pulling out in time as both knots inflated. Aziraphale whined as cum filled him up, pressing closer against Crowley to get his knots inside, but Crowley drew the line at that.

He wasn’t about to hurt his omega like that, not during his first time.

Aziraphale sensed this from the warning growls he received from his alpha. The greedy thing merely pouted up at him and shuddered in gratitude as Crowley kept both cocks inside as they continued to pump his mate full. 

When his knots deflated, Crowley pulled out, smirking at the whine of protest he received from the omega. He held Aziraphale close, nuzzling the new mating mark on his neck, and trying not to laugh as Aziraphale groused, “Silly serpent…it took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on tumblr @new-endings if you'd like to say hi~


End file.
